


Frisson

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Frisson" — (frēˈsôn) n. | a sudden strong feeling of excitement or fear; a thrill.</i>
</p><p>Wonwoo takes Mingyu for a joyride on her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisson

Wonwoo wasn’t expecting to take it this far.

 

Then again, she wasn’t expecting Mingyu to come to her house, profess her love for her, and then kiss her on the cheek. Wonwoo also didn’t expect Mingyu to be so light when she lifted her up, her legs around Wonwoo’s waist, as the older one brought the younger one to her bedroom.

Of course now, the hard part begins.

 

As soon as Wonwoo seated Mingyu on the bed, she quickly pressed her lips on the younger one’s. Mingyu was caught by surprise and gasped, which made Wonwoo grin. As Mingyu angled herself downward towards the bed, Wonwoo hovered over the rest of her body and slowly placed her hand up Mingyu’s shirt. 

Mingyu gasped again, this time from the cold touch of Wonwoo’s fingers that soon became warm as they roamed Mingyu’s upper frame. Mingyu, now lying flat on her back, was topped by Wonwoo who was kissing her and touching her in places she has never been touched before. 

Wonwoo lifted the girl in her arms up for a moment to unclip her bra, a motion that made Mingyu squirm at the touch. 

Finding their current position rather odd, Wonwoo took this opportunity to place Mingyu in her lap. Separating their lips for a few seconds, Wonwoo lifted Mingyu to sit up straight and then placed her upon her lap. Before Mingyu said anything, Wonwoo began liplocking her again; this time Mingyu was bra-less.

Slowly but surely, Mingyu felt the seam of her shirt to rise. Her stomach felt the cold atmosphere around her as Wonwoo took off Mingyu’s shirt.

Her upper body being exposed to Wonwoo made her blush and she quickly used her right arm to shield her breasts. Wonwoo chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Mingyu’s ear. “Your body is beautiful,” Wonwoo chuckles. Mingyu shook her head in disagreement, releasing her arm from Wonwoo’s grasp to cover her breasts again once more. “Do you not believe me?” she was asked. Mingyu shook her head again and Wonwoo sighed. “If you don’t believe me,” the older one whispered as she inched her face closer to Mingyu, “let me show you just how beautiful you are. Inside and out.”

Wonwoo swiftly placed both of Mingyu’s arms around her neck as she lowered her head towards Mingyu’s chest. She first licked Mingyu’s neck, which earned her a small whimper.

 

Not enough, Wonwoo thought.

 

She began licking Mingyu’s neck, circling her tongue around small areas. This earned Wonwoo a few little moans here and there as Mingyu closed in her distance between Wonwoo and herself, which gave Wonwoo the hint that she was doing a her job well.

As soon as the moaning began to disappear, Wonwoo began licking a trail down Mingyu’s body, from her neck downward. As Wonwoo licked her way down Mingyu’s chest, she stopped for a brief moment to lick around Mingyu’s nipples. Wonwoo soon began to suck on the younger one’s left nipple as she trailed her right hand up to fondle the right breast.

At this point, Mingyu couldn’t control her mouth any longer and the whimpers and moans began to fill the room. As Mingyu sat in Wonwoo’s lap, leaning her back towards the bed as Wonwoo continued to touch her, her underwear was beginning to get soaked. Mingyu hoped that Wonwoo wouldn’t notice this.   
  


 

And of course, Wonwoo did.

  
  


Wonwoo let Mingyu lean all the way back until she was back laying down on the bed once more. She moved her mouth to Mingyu’s right breast to give it the same treatment. Again, Mingyu was a whimpering mess and tangled her hands into Wonwoo’s hair. 

Wonwoo liked the feeling of Mingyu’s hands stroking her head, gentle yet rough, but she needed to remove them in order to proceed down Mingyu’s body.

Wonwoo licked her way down to the seam of Mingyu’s underwear. At the sight of this, Mingyu covered her eyes from embarrassment and closed her legs tighter together. “Didn’t I already tell you?” Wonwoo frowned. “You’re beautiful.  _ Inside _ and out.”

Mingyu relaxed her leg muscles a bit, and Wonwoo proceeded to separate her legs from one another, leaving Mingyu’s soaking panties in full view. To Wonwoo, this sight made her light headed. This wasn’t a dream was it? She actually had Mingyu’s aching lower body in perspective?    
  


Wonwoo quickly shook the thoughts away since she didn’t want to miss this perfect opportunity to tease Mingyu even more. (Although she really wanted to tease her, Wonwoo was aching as well and wanted to proceed.)

Wonwoo began to kiss Mingyu’s left inner thigh upward, making her way to the center. Mingyu covered her mouth with her hands, trying to control herself. Wonwoo tried her best to control herself too. It was hard not wanting to just rip off Mingyu’s panties and eating her out until she screams.

Wonwoo preceded; she pressed her tongue against Mingyu’s clothed crotch, which made Mingyu bring her hips up in response. Wonwoo took this as a sign that that was a favorable approach. Wonwoo continued to let her tongue slide up and down Mingyu’s underwear, which made Mingyu rock her lower body up and down, going in sync with Wonwoo’s tongue movements.

From all of this, Wonwoo could feel herself getting wet. Of course, she wanted Mingyu to do something about this, but she wanted to savour this moment and decided to wait until she was finished with the younger one.

But at this point, neither of the girls could take this any longer. Wonwoo was shocked at how Mingyu slowly sat up and pushed her away as she took off her panties. She chuckled to see how eager Mingyu was all of a sudden. “So you did want this after all,” Wonwoo giggled.

Mingyu averted her eyes, making sure Wonwoo didn’t see her blushing face, which she did. “Just… continue where you left off,” Mingyu replied.

“As you wish, princess,” Wonwoo smiled. She spread Mingyu’s legs, admiring the sight of how wet the younger one was already. Her fingers spread the warmth and began to massage the clit in a circular motion, Mingyu clutching onto the bedsheets in response.

“F-fuck--”

“Seems like you really want this, huh?”

“S-shut up!” Mingyu blushed, shutting her eyes close.

With a snicker, Wonwoo angled her hand so that her thumb was still massaging her clit as she inserted her middle finger, gently pumping it as Mingyu began to whimper and pull the covers over her bare chest. She spread her legs out more, making Wonwoo smirk as she knew it as a single to keep going. She added another finger, increasing her speed in the process.

Mingyu bit her lip to stiffen a moan, but Wonwoo moved up until her face was hovering over Mingyu, lustfully watching the taller making expressions that made Wonwoo stiffen as she sped up her fingering. Slowly, the lower one pryed her eyes open, shocked to see Wonwoo gazing at her and her body.

“Won--” Mingyu was quickly interrupted as Wonwoo abruptly pressed her lips on the other’s for a deep and passionate kiss. Their eyes both closed, Mingyu letting go of the sheets and wrapping her arms around Wonwoo’s neck to pull her closer as she stuck her tongue inside her mouth, their tongues swirling around.

Mingyu felt the pressure build up inside of her and Wonwoo could tell that Mingyu was close to releasing. Breaking the kiss, the older one gasped as the younger one weakly looked up and started moaning Wonwoo’s name, her lower body jolting and her back arching when Wonwoo reached her g-spot.

Bingo.

 

Wonwoo’s fingers were soaked and she couldn’t wait to lick the juices off of her hand. She needed to be patient. But her patience was truly being tested.

“I-I’m really close…”

“Don’t worry,” Wonwoo whispered as she bent down and lovingly kissed Mingyu’s nose as if she were a cherub. “I got you.” She trailed kisses down her neck once more, hearing her name come out of Mingyu’s mouth in whimpers and groans. Just as she reached the taller one’s collarbone, Mingyu let out a scream.

Her toes curled, her legs propped up, and her heels landed on the mattress as she felt herself reach her peak and climax, Wonwoo feeling the liquids drip out of Mingyu onto the sheets and her own fingers, which she pulled out and Mingyu whimpered from the loss.

After reaching over and grabbing tissue to wipe her hands, and attempting to wipe the bedsheets which she made a mental note to just throw in the machine wash later on in the evening, she laid next to Mingyu who was panting for air, turning on her side to gaze at Wonwoo in awe.

“W-wow…”

“You seem like you had fun,” Wonwoo grinned, Mingyu whining and scooting closer to Wonwoo as they tangled their legs together. She snickered, running her hands through Mingyu’s hair to get a better look and proceeded to kiss her forehead. “That was pretty nice.”

“Aren’t you wet?”

“Kind of. Why? Do you want to fix it for me?” Mingyu blushed, making Wonwoo chuckle as she leaned in to kiss her partner’s nose. “Cute,” she sighed as she began to caress her sides. “It’s fine. We don’t have to do it now if you aren’t ready to.”

“But I want to.”

“Then let’s do it after dinner, okay?” Wonwoo smiled, slowly sitting up in her bed. “You hungry? I’ll cook you something downstairs and bring it up.

Mingyu blinked as she watched the older put her clothes back on and tie her hair back, smiling shyly to herself. “Okay. I’d like that.” Wonwoo turned around and gave a smile back as she bent down and they shared a kiss on the lips. Watching Wonwoo walk down, Mingyu sighed in content, wrapping herself in the blanket and recovering from the thrill she just experienced.

 


End file.
